The Knight Season Five
This is the 5th season of The Knight, which deals with Bruce's shocking proposal and a dangerous new Meta-Human, who somehow knows who Bruce is. It is created by Miles Miller and Christopher Nolan 2017-2018 Cast * Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne- 22/22 * Amanda Seyfreid as Julie Madison- 19/22 * Daneel Harris as Vicki Vale- 18/22 * Jessie Eisenburg as Adam Foster- 20/22 * Max Von Snydow as Alfred Pennyworth * Tommy Lee Jones as Derrick Powers- * Colin Donel as Nathan Powers Recurring * Neal McDonough as Damian Bedlam- 19/22 * Nia Long as Detective Megan Sanders- 14/22 (Final Season) * Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow * Alan Richison as Arthur Curry / Aquaman Episodes # Three Months later, Bruce and Julie are now a couple. Meanwhile Derrick gets captured by Thorn, a Meta-Human who has a dangerous past with Derrick, Nathan hires Damian Bedlam as apart of Powers Tech. #A family friend of Bruce's, Jessica Darwin ( Moria Thompson) decides to run for Mayor, Anarchy gets hired by Damian to kill her. Julie persuades Bruce, to run Wayne Industries. #Derrick confronts Nathan, about Damian as he feels that there is something off about him, Meanwhile Bruce, Adam, Julie and Vicki go on a road trip. #A Meta-Human called Doctor Light arrives in Gotham, and tells Bruce that he needs his help, Damian kills a reporter who is on to his secret. #Bruce and Vicki, investigate recent murders by which it is made to look like a suicide, Bruce gets Detective Sanders help, and finds out it is a thrill-seeking vigilante who brutally murders his victims. #When Julie nearly drowns, a mysterious hero saves her, and Bruce is shocked that it's Arthur Curry, AKA Aquaman, Bruce and Aquaman must also team up, again when Nathan accidentally frees Orm, Arthur's brother who was banished. #Bruce, decides to take Julie, on a 2-day road trip, Back in Gotham Adam gets Vicki's help on a case, where a man begins killing innocents in the narrows. #A thief called Golden Glider, breaks in inside a charity event Nathan is hosting, and tries to kill him, The Flash manages to save him on time, Bruce agrees to help The Flash stop Golden Glider, who is holding a group of people hostage, Damian Bedlam discovers that Julie is a threat to him. #It's Christmas, as Bruce, Adam and Julie plan for Bruce's annual Christmas party, Detective Megan Sanders is told by Bruce, to not trust Damian Bedlam, as he's dangerous, Julie decides to investigate Damian, but it leads to Damian stabbing her, #Bruce mourns over the death of Julie, and Bruce summons the Spectre, to prevent Julie from dying, As Bruce goes to save her, he learns that Damian Bedlam killed her, The Timeline gets reset. #Bruce returns to College, and discovers that some of the college students are missing. Bruce, Adam and Vicki launch an investigation and learns about a serial killer, masquerading as a college student, Nathan plans a business trip to go to China, and meets with an old friend. ( Malese Jow) #While in China, Nathan meets Tatsu Yamisharo, who tells him about a secret stone that's been stolen. Nathan and Tatsu break in a Museum to find the secret stone. Meanwhile Bruce and Adam infiltrate H.I.V.E, and learns about a weapon Damian Bedlam is working on, Bruce discovers that Damian Bedlam was there the night his parents got murdered. #Bruce, Adam and Lucius learn that Damian Bedlam was the one behind Bruce's parents murder, and Bruce goes to confront him. Meanwhile Vicki and Julie have a heart-to heart discussion about Bruce. Nathan rescues Bruce, and reveals that he's been apart of H.I.V.E this whole time, and Damian knocks out Bruce. #Adam, Julie and Alfred try to find Bruce, and call Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow to help them find Bruce. Damian tortures Bruce, until Green Arrow comes in and rescues him. Oliver tells Bruce, about Damian Bedlam's source of magic. #Bruce, Oliver, and Adam visit Central City, to recruit The Flash in helping them to stop Damian Bedlam. Meanwhile Vicki gets Julie's help to investigate a Meta-Human who was recently kidnapped by Damian. Bruce, and Green Arrow destroy the magic totem, while The Flash fights him. Bruce is about to shoot him, but Green Arrow tells him not to accept his darkness. # Bruce calls Detective Sanders, and she arrests Damian. A Meta-Human known as Killer Crock targets Detective Sanders. Bruce tells her to hide out, at Wayne Manor, until he stops Killer Crock. Bruce reluctantly teams up with Nathan to go after him. Meanwhile, Vicki discovers that Damian Bedlam is the leader of H.I.V.E. In The End, Damian Bedlam gets broken out of prison by a female vigilante, and she gives him a serum that restores his magic. # A female vigilante nearly kills Derrick at a board meeting, Bruce, Nathan and Vicki launch an investigation, and learn that a woman named Katrina Armstrong AKA The Knightress has been killing people close to Derrick, Bruce has Lucius and Adam track down her location. Bruce manages to stop her, from killing Derrick. Later, Damian plants a bomb and sets it's course for the city. Bruce, realizing the constant danger he puts himself and breaks up with Julie. # Julie deals with her recent break up with Bruce, while Bruce and Vicki discover an underground fighting tournament houses, a bunch of fighters, who have taken a Meta-Human drug called Venom. Vicki persuades Bruce to go undercover as one of the fighters. Bruce challenges Titan, a Meta-Human who nearly kills Bruce, until Nathan and Vicki come in, with an antidote. Bruce knocks out Titan, and Vicki calls the cops on the coach. In The End, Damian meets with a man named Vandal Savage, and discusses his plan for the future. # When a man who works for a museum is killed, Bruce, Adam and Vicki launch an investigation, Bruce discovers that Vandal Savage is alive, and stole the staff of Aurora. When Bruce and his friends fail to stop him, Bruce calls Clark Kent AKA The Blur, for assistance. The Blur and Bruce learn that Savage is working with Damian Bedlam, so they plan an attack on H.I.V.E. Vandal Savage unleashes his weapon in Gotham City, killing Bruce, and everyone in the city. The Blur super speeds so fast, that he arrives to Bruce asking him for help. Clark informs Bruce of his time travel, and the two plan to create a weapon designed to stop him. Chloe Sullivan helps Adam, create the weapon. Later, Bruce and The Blur launch their attack on H.I.V.E once again, and this time Bruce kills Savage. Detective Sanders gets killed, when Damian absorbs her life force. # Bruce hunts down Damian Bedlam, and kidnaps one of the agents working for H.I.V.E. The agent reveals to Bruce that Damian killed Detective Sanders, and learns about Damian's plan for Gotham. Meanwhile, Nathan meets with Amanda Waller, so she can set out a task force to fight against H.I.V.E. # Bruce goes to Nathan, and confronts him about why he works for H.I.V.E, Nathan tells Bruce that Damian Bedlam had his father kidnapped, and Bruce teams up with Nathan to find Derrick. Meanwhile, Vicki, Adam and Julie try to prevent Amanda Waller from unleashing her Task Force on Gotham, Bruce saves Derrick, and fights against Damian, but Damian beats him up and escapes. Bruce swears that he will take down Damian Bedlam, and visits Zatanna, and she tells him to use his darkness # Damian unleashes his device to absorb everyone's life force, so Bruce is forced to partner up with Nathan and Derrick to stop him. Adam, Julie, Lucius and Alfred track down a laboratory, where Damian's source of magic is. When they get trapped, by falling debris, Bruce calls The Flash to help his friends while Bruce goes to stop Damian Bedlam. Bruce fights Damian, and Damian gains the upper hand, Bruce unleashes the darkness and beats up Damian Bedlam, he then breaks his neck. Bruce tells Julie that they can't be together anymore, so he leaves Gotham City. Category:The Knight Category:Seasons